In a typical axle beam type axle box suspension of a railcar bogie, a rubber bushing for elastically coupling a tip end portion of an axle beam to a bogie frame is arranged such that an axis of the rubber bushing extends in a car width direction (see PTL 1, for example). As a bogie for improving curved line passing performance of a railcar, proposed is a steering bogie configured such that wheelsets tilt in a yawing direction in accordance with curvature of a curved track. To cause the wheelsets to smoothly tilt relative to the bogie frame, supporting stiffness of the rubber bushing needs to be reduced.
For example, PTL 2 discloses a configuration in which: the axis of the rubber bushing extends in a car longitudinal direction; and the rubber bushing is fitted to a support shaft extending from the axle box in the car longitudinal direction. PTL 2 describes that according to this configuration, the rubber bushing easily expands and contracts in the car longitudinal direction, and the axle box can be largely displaced relative to the bogie frame in the car longitudinal direction. Further, PTL 3 discloses a configuration in which a stopper is provided in the vicinity of an axle spring arranged at an upper side of the axle box and restricts the axle box such that the axle box is not displaced beyond a displacement magnitude generated when axles are maximally steered.